


Bro's but Homo's

by N_The_Loner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Everyone Is Gay, Homos but Bros, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_The_Loner/pseuds/N_The_Loner
Summary: Iwazumi and Oikawa claim they are just Bro's... But Secretly they are homos. [Same w/ all the ships in the title.]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaoi:  
It was a beautiful day at Seijoh's Volleyball Club practice. Everyone got along as they usually do. But Oikawa Tooru and Iwazumi Hajime have been acting differently. Oikawa was less talkable today, and dont get me wrong.. He talks a lot. Iwazumi didnt lecture anybody today. Weird. Even the coach noticed something was wrong. "Oikawa?" Kindaichi asked. Oikawa snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, Yeah?" He answered carelessly. "You okay? You seem stressed out about something." Kindaichi asked again. Oikawa shot a short glance to Iwazumi before replying again. "Im not, Where did you get that explanation?" Oikawa laughed. "Well you see, You havent been talking that much considering you are a very extroverted person-" Kindaichi said before Oikawa cut him off. "Is that..." Oikawa squinted his eyes. "Tobio?!" Oikawa then shouted. Everyone looked over to a very embarrassed looking Kageyama. "What is HE doing here?" Kunimi asked. Oikawa gave him a gesture to come over. They all stared at him. "Ah well.. I transferred from Karasuno to here.." Kagetama explained. "A-And i still want to play volleyball here so ii had to appl-" Oikawa cut him off. "Youre in." Kindachi made a disgusted look. "Thank you, Oikawa.." He whisperred. Iwazumi looked at kageyama. The time Iwazumi "saved" Kageyama flashed through their minds. Iwazumi broke the glance to look at Oikawa. Oikawa caught him. Iwazumi panicked, He tryed to play it cool by lookiing away. But he couldnt hide his red face. Practice finished pretty quickly. The rest of Seijoh went their own ways home, Expect for Oikawa, Iwazumi, And Kageyama. They both lived in the same part of the neighborhood. So the three were like neighbors! but not exactly. "Say, Tobio. Do you miss Karasuno" Iwazumi asked. "A bit." Tobio answered. "But I know If we ever have games with Karasuno, Ill know their weak points" Kageyama said. Oikawa smirked. "Youre gonna like it here. Tobio." Oikawa then said. Kageyama looked down. "Hey, Whats wrong?" Iwazumi asked. "I miss someone," Kageyama answered. "I had a crush on him too..." Kageyama muttered shortly after. Oikawa stopped. "Who?" Kageyama jumped. He muttered it quietly too! "W-Why would I tell you that?!" Kageyama yelled. Iwaizumi laughed. "Awh, These are our houses. Cya Tomorrow, Tobio." Oikawa said. Tobio left so now it was just them too. "Shittykawa.." Iwaizumi said. "Yes Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi gripped oikawas hand. "When are we gonna tell the team.." Iwaizumi said while blushing. "Iwa-Chan! You think youre ready for that? Ya big baby~" Oikawa Teased. "S-Shut up! Dumbass Tooru.." Iwaizumi said. "Hey Hajime, Lets take a walk." Oikawa said cheerfully. Iwazumi nodded. The two took off for a walk. "Iwa-chan~ Do you like me or love me?~" Oikawa asked playfully. "Which ever one is less" Iwaizumi responded with a mean tone. "Iwa-Chan! So mean! Hmph." Iwaizumi laughed. "Im just kidding, Dumbass." Iwaizumi planted a kiss on Oikawas cheek. They thought they were safe with no one finding out until they run into Hanamaki and Matsukawa 0000000.1 seconds after iwa kissed Oikawa. At the moment. They realized they were fucked.


	2. Bro's but Homo's 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa run into hanamaki and Matsukawa, Whats this? They are also holding hands?!

Iwaoi + Hanakawa part 2:  
"Woah, who knew. Captain and the Ace." Hanamaki said. "Oh hush." Oikawa said. "We all know you guys are practically dating by now.." Iwaizumi muttered. Hanamaki quickly let go of Matsukawas hand. "I dont know what youre talking about. Me and Matsukawa are just friends, Nothing more." Hanamaki said, sweating. "Not what you said last night.." Matsukawa said quietly. "Pfft-" Oikawa laughed. Hanamaki Shot him a glare- Which wasnt that effective due to his face being very red. "We will keep your secret if you keep ours." Matsukawa than said. Iwaizumi nodded. "Lets just pretend this encounter never ever happened." Iwaizumi said. Everyone else nodded. So Iwa and Oikawa continued their walk, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa continued theirs. "Makki and Mattsun.." Oikawa said. "You owe me 20 bucks Iwa chan~" Iwaizumi groaned. "How about i treat you a date to make-up for that 20 dollars?" Iwaizumi Offered. "Okay~" Oikawa sang. They walked and talked for a little bit. "Hey, Who do you think Tobio has a crush on?" Iwaizumi asked. "That one number 10!" Oikawa said shortly. "What do you think?" Iwaizumi thought. "I swear he had his eyes on that Tsukishima!" Iwa-chan than said. Oikawa tilted his head. "Is that a bet?~~" Oikawa asked. Iwa sighed. "I dont know, is it?" Oikawa than laughed. "10 bucks?" Oikawa shot out his hand. Iwaizumi shook it. Oikawa smirked. "Lets see~" Oikawa than said. After that they finished their walk and went home.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa POV:

After the two ran into Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "What the fuck." Makki said to Matsukawa. Matsukawa cracked a smile. "Youre so cute when youre angry, Makki." Issei than said. Hanamaki huffed. "Youre such an ass." Hanamaki tried to insult him. "An ass that you love" Matsukawa flirtatiously said. Hanamaki lightly pushed him slightly. "Ow!" Matsukawa lied. (It didnt hurt him at all he just wanted to see if Makki would care.) "Wait bubba, are you ok? Did i hurt you?! im sorry" Makki panicked. "Pfft" Matsukawa laughed, Makki realized he was lying. "You jerk!" Makki laughed back. They couldnt stay mad at eachother forever! They are bestfriends after all. Makki and Matsun just laughed and joked around for the rest of their walk. Then they went home,   
[End of Chap 2]


End file.
